


Wrapped Up

by unsettled



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blanket Stealing, Cuddling, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluffuary, Getting Together, M/M, POV Quentin Beck, Quentin's being a little bitchy, blanket sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: Summary: Apparently—unbeknownst to Quentin—there's a proper way to share blankets.(Prompt: Sharing/stealing blankets)
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	Wrapped Up

“Will you stop it?”

“What?” Peter says, like he’s innocent of everything.

Quentin huffs. “Stop hogging the blanket,” he says. Tugs on it just to emphasize the point. It’s a big blanket, and it should easily fit over both of them.

So why does Quentin barely have it tucked around him?

“I’m not!” Peter says. Immediately contradicts himself; “Besides, I’m colder than you.”

“That’s your problem,” Quentin tells him. Yanks at the blanket again, and when Peter just clutches it tighter, he gives up and gets up. There are more blankets in the closet. He’s not turning this into some stupid tug of war.

Peter frowns when Quentin reappears with it, for no good reason. This is better for both of them. 

For about half an hour. 

Because Quentin makes the mistake— well, first he makes the mistake of making Peter move from where he’s settled against Quentin’s shoulder, dozing a little, a heavy, warm weight. Peter blinks at him, sleepily; “Lemme up,” Quentin says.

Makes the much, much worse mistake, though he didn’t know it at the time, of leaving Peter unattended with his blanket, because when he returns, it’s gone.

It’s not  _ gone; _ it’s joined the bundle around Peter, barely anything left visible except Peter’s eyes, watching him warily. “What the fuck, Peter?” Quentin snaps. “Are you kidding me? Give it back.”

Peter shakes his head. “You have to share,” he says.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Quentin says. “Why did you even take it? You don’t need it.” He could get another one, easily, but then— he’d be letting Peter win whatever weird little game this is. 

“You have to share,” Peter repeats, like it’s some sort of rule. 

“Well we weren’t doing great at that to start with,” Quentin says as he sits back down and snags a corner of one of the blankets. Maybe his. “What makes you think stealing both of them is going to make that go better?”

Peter sighs. “Ugh, Quentin,” he whines. “That’s because you were doing it wrooooong.”

Since when is there a wrong way to share a blanket, especially one as large as the first had been? “And what’s the right way?”

This time, when Quentin tugs the corner, Peter lets it go. Lets Quentin pull a good portion of both blankets toward him and then scoots closer. Closer. Close enough he’s almost in Quentin’s lap. 

Close enough he is in Quentin’s lap, a second later. 

“You have to be close,” Peter says, a shade breathy. “Have to be really close for it to cover both of you. You were way too far away.”

“That is completely untrue,” Quentin says, but he hooks an arm around Peter’s waist and draws him even closer. “I don’t know where you got that from.”

Peter shivers, and this is the closest they’ve ever been. “I got it from wanting to be closer to you,” he whispers. “Is it working?”

“Oh,” Quentin says, leaning in, lips right by Peter’s ear, “it’s working.” 

“Quentin—” Peter gasps when Quentin kisses his shoulder, and again, higher, right above the collar of Peter’s shirt. Again, and again, until Peter’s hand is in Quentin’s hair, tugging him back, until Peter’s mouth is on his. 

By the time they’re done, neither of them need a blanket to keep warm.


End file.
